A high-pressure pump described in PTL 1 includes a valve body and a seat portion that engages with the valve body to seat fuel in a relief path that relieves a high-pressure liquid from a high pressure side to a low pressure side, the seat portion being provided as a separate part to a main body. In addition, a slider is installed between the valve body and an elastic member biasing the valve body in a structure in which the seat portion is press-fitted into a hole dug in the main body. Further, a sliding path is restricted as the slider slides in a valve opening direction along a sliding inner wall. As a result, stress tilted with respect to a shaft of the elastic member is not applied, a lift amount of the relief valve is stabilized, and durability of a spring is improved according to the description in PTL 1.